streamfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
GhostFriends Inc
GhostFriends Incorporated is a small business that is run by Nick with the help of Kelsey. History There is a great and rich history for this company, their lore spans generations but we won't be talking about that because you know, brevity is the soul of wit and all that jazz. During the early days of GhostFriends it was a common problem that they would arrive on the scene without removing the ghosts from their capture devices meaning it was impossible to catch anymore. They agreed to remind one another to empty out the tank before their next hunt, then arrived on the scene having not emptied it meaning they couldn't complete the job again. There were difficult times, such as the whole drama around the car only having two seats. Surprisingly the car did have extra trunk space which is odd for a beetle, but it was theorized that this was due to it being a super beetle meaning it would need extra space to store its cape. They almost went through a series of sexual harassment lawsuits due to the fact that German and Simon had one jumpsuit between them and they would frequently be ordered to strip and hand the jumpsuit over to the other. At one point to help promote their brand Nick officially declared the Addams Family (Whoomp!) song to be the GhostFriends official theme after Art Tebbel brought it to everyone's attention. The Team! lGhostmaster Nick is the warmaster and head honcho of GhostFriends Inc. He built the organization from the ground up based around his family values and the idea of sending ghosts back to the other side for quick cash money dolla dollars. Over the course of a stream the family values that Nick built his company on were replaced by the morals and values of the Addams Family. Kelsey is the backbone of the team. While Nick is the brains Kelsey is certainly the brawn, she is constantly sent out into the field to catch ghosts and beat them into submission. She has never been one to back down from a hunt. It should be noted that Kelsey frequently belts out one liners that don't seem to really make any sense, possibly to confuse ghosts and give her team an advantage. Simon "Art" Crusher is the first hire of the GhostFriends, he was brought in during the early days to help Kelsey out. Mr Crusher took this job to prove to his family that he can be just as much of a success as his cousin Wesley. It was realized early on that Simon was a better aim than Kelsey, but he would frequently be without a jumpsuit and instead opted to wear company equipment with the logo outwards. Simon let Kesey down during a ghost hunting job when he ran away screaming like a baby as she was left to deal with spooky skellingtons on her own. German Shepard mostly kept to himself. While the others would pal around he was closed off and reclusive. Despite their attempts to get to know him better German just wasn't as outgoing as the rest. Despite this he was still a competent ghost hunter. "To bean or not to bean!" - Kelsey "No Mr Bond, I expect you to die, AGAIN!" - Kelsey " One Two Three, we're all free!" - Kelsey "There you have it: The Power of Love!" - Kelsey "Aaaahhhhh!" - Customer Calling "You might as well also say Beeeeee." - Nick's Response Category:Stream Memes